¿Amigas?
by Joss sonoda
Summary: Nozomi y Ericchi han sido amigas desde los 15 años, pero siempre han tenido ese raro lazo que traspasa una simple amistad, Nozomi es insegura y Ericchi ve solo para ella, ¿Cuándo esas personalidades se mezclan que relación generan? ONESHOT


_**Hola, lectores lindos y preciosos, que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, espero disfruten y muchas gracias.**_

Hemos sido amigas por 4 años, ahora estamos en universidades distintas, separadas por tiempo, espacio y tareas, son pocas las veces que nos hemos visto en estos últimos 2 años, sin embargo, seguíamos con ese lazo, ese tan especial que nos une de una manera, problemática, confusa y hermosa.

Creo que cuando al fin aclaré mis sentimientos hacia ti fue hace un poco más de un año, muchas cosas pasaron en estos cuatro años, empecé a salir con Honoka, a finales de primer año de escuela media, sin embargo, no duró más que hasta a principios de segundo año, aunque debo decir que para mí si fue muy significativo, la quería muchísimo.

En ese tiempo tú y yo tuvimos demasiadas peleas, por eso llegué a pensar que te gustaba, Arisa te lo preguntó un día que las tres fuimos al cine, sin rodeos. Dijiste que no, claro, sin embargo, te creí a medias. Después de mi ruptura, todo estaba bien para las dos, seguimos hablando, pasando el tiempo, riendo y demás; las cosas que se hacen con una amiga.

No entiendo, cuándo, dónde, ni cómo, me enamoré de ti, a veces me atrevo a pensar que no sé ni porqué me enamoré de ti. Siempre habíamos estado juntas compartiendo mil cosas, sí, pero un día todo cambio, repito que no sé cuándo.

Después de ir por un parfait, llegamos a tu departamento y un rato después comencé un juego tonto, donde te daba pequeñas mordidas, tú reías y a mí me parecía encantador ese sonido.

No sabía que eso sería parte de algo mucho más importante, cuando más, me descubrí, sonriendo como estúpida un día que te lleve a tú departamento, ¿por qué? Si eso era tan normal antes, después se convirtió casi en rutina, te dejaba en la puerta de tu casa, siempre, después de las salidas que nuestras muy demandadas horas universitarias nos permitían, se convirtió en algo sin pensarlo, de repente, yo solo podía pensar en ti, llegué a compararte con Honoka, pensaba en tu sonrisa, risa, mirada, en el sabor que me dejabas después de las mordidas, cuando nos veíamos a veces en casa de alguna de nosotras dos, yo sentía la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo, tal vez, creí, tú también lo querías así, llegaste a pedirme masajes, los cuales te daba encantada. Llegue a dormir en tus brazos, ese juego tonto tú no lo parabas, empecé a confundirme demasiado por todo lo que sentía.

Hasta que un día, en mi habitación, había música, estábamos solas, mi padre y hermana estaban en el piso de abajo viendo una película, pero tú y yo, solas en mi habitación. El juego tonto, empezó como de costumbre con mordidas, pero me llevó a más, quise probar tu piel y fui subiendo de nivel, me decías que parara pero yo no lo hacía, indudablemente tampoco querías que parara, eso me diste a entender, me empezaste a besar la piel por petición mía, entonces te pedí besar tu cuello y tu oído, tú no querías, decías que se sentía extraño. Yo te lo supliqué y dijiste que sí. Al final cuando te pregunté si ese juego que llegó a ser, una mezcla de besos en el cuerpo, abrazos, y apretones con nuestras piernas, te había gustado. Tú, dijiste que no, que lo hacías porque yo quería y eras mi amiga, para ti era muy raro sentir eso. Yo no supe que contestar. Solo te pedí perdón y te dije que nunca lo iba a hacer de nuevo.

Entonces yo confundida, por lo que sentí, sabiendo que lo que siento aún por ti no sólo es amistad, quería averiguar que sentías, con un demonio, los juegos siguieron, hasta que yo para mi bienestar emocional los paré, incluso los abrazos los paré, y un día llegaste a mi casa y preguntaste que porque estaba siendo tan fría, arrojándote a mis brazos, estuvimos abrazadas todo el rato, hasta que llegó Arisa y nos separamos.

Abrazos, besos, caricias y a veces masajes que solo se daban cuando íbamos a dormir a la casa de alguna y estábamos solas ¿esas cosas eran de amigas?

Confundida estaba hasta que al fin, me di cuenta totalmente que te amaba con locura, obvio te lo dije, no podía soportarlo más, le hacía daño a mi cordura. Pero tan lenta como era para captar los sentimientos que hasta me llevo a dudar de los míos, tardé en decírtelo, pues primero decía no y luego pasaba algo, hacías algo tan encantador que decía sí, te amo, luego volvía a pensar, que eras Nozomi, que era imposible y decía no de nuevo. De todas maneras siendo egoísta, teniendo una pequeña esperanza, me planté en tu departamento y te lo dije, dijiste que ya lo sabías pero que tú sólo me querías como amiga, que no podías corresponderme. Sólo podía pensar en que dijiste que ya lo sabías ¿cuándo exactamente te diste cuenta y por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo peor fue que no te lo pregunté.

Así que el tiempo, pasó, con el corazón roto o no, intentamos seguir siendo "amigas" no nos habíamos tocado más, las pláticas eran muy incómodas, hasta que un día, el destino, quizá, hizo un extraño pacto con nosotras. Ambas habíamos decidido ir a mi casa, no importando el tiempo perdido, no importando las peleas que estaban por surgir, o esas miradas de resentimiento, incluso algunas de irá que nos dedicábamos, y lo peor era que la mayor parte del tiempo yo siempre evito mirarte a los ojos. Hicimos ese raro acuerdo de "amigas".

Y me digo que, que importa ya, estamos en mi habitación y te has quitado la blusa frente a mí, veo tus pechos grandes y redondos y tus pezones cafés que solo había visto una vez accidentalmente cuando nos cambiábamos de ropa.

Sabes que es malo lo que va a pasar y yo lo sé, pero no nos importa. Sigo yo, tenemos que estar igual, así que me quito la blusa y el sostén y quedo, los libero redondos grandes pero no tanto como los tuyos, me gusta ver mi desnudez, mis pezones son rosados, es genial imaginar esta escena en tercera persona, pienso en cómo me encanta en la manera que luces en este momento.

Me acerco a ti y te tensas un poco, no me importa, al fin me dejarás hacer cosas contigo, toco tu cuello paso mis dedos sobre el, siempre he querido besarlo a mi placer pero nunca me has dejado hacerlo bien, esta vez es diferente, tú olor se mete por mi nariz y me embriaga, una voz en mi cabeza repite que prefería el de Honoka, pero lo ignoro el tuyo es bueno es tu olor a Nozomi, te digo "me gusta como hueles", como ya lo he hecho y siempre te lo tomas muy en serio.

Mis manos bajan por tus hombros y mi lengua y labios pasan por tu cuello de arriba a abajo, mis manos pasan a tus pechos y mi cara se pone entre ellos, hueles mucho más ahí, olfateo; susurras "pervertida", quiero besarlos pero me contengo, no puedo creer que esté tomándolos entre mis manos, son tan suaves y blandos. De la nada, una idea corre por mi mente y es besar tus labios, ya que nunca te he besado ahí, jamás se me había antojado tanto, tus labios sí, pero solo eso. Como si besarnos fuera algo totalmente diferente y más profundo. Poso los míos en los tuyos tan sólo por unos leves segundos, tu aliento es dulce, es genial, paso mi lengua por tu labio inferior no puedo creerlo. "Nozomi", susurro tu nombre sobre ellos, tu no dices nada pero me tomas de los hombros, bajo mi cabeza a tu estómago, no quiero besar tus pechos aún, esos los quiero para después, tú estómago que he tocado varias veces en esos masajes nuestros, me llama incansable, quiero ver tu ombligo y lo hago, no sé porque, meto la lengua ahí y tú gimes, estamos ya cerca de la cama ahí es a donde te quiero llevar, camino y te llevo conmigo.

Te siento, me siento, de repente me pongo nerviosa pero me digo que no es momento, aunque es demasiado tarde ya que lo notaste. Te ríes, se me quitan los nervios, te empujó quedas recostada en mi cama, apoyo mi peso en mis brazos, te miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras me siento encima de ti y con un movimiento rápido quedan mis piernas a cada costado tuyo, quedo a horcajadas e imaginarme la escena me excita, ahora pones tus manos en mis piernas. Lo quieres entonces, así lo tomo, mirándote aún acerco mi cuerpo al tuyo, nuestros pechos se rozan, cierras los ojos y yo volteo a verlos, nuestros pezones se hacen duros y la sensación es única volteo de nuevo a tu rostro, tus ojos cerrados con fuerza tu boca entre abierta, te beso, pero no es como nuestro primer beso, este tiene a mi labio inferior encima del tuyo y a mi labio superior encima también del tuyo, sin moverse, solo probando aliento y territorio.

En un impulso tú los mueves primero, yo los siento suaves y delgados, y muevo después los míos, me separo y hay un hilo de saliva, me da risa imaginar la escena yuri que acaba de pasar, me miras confundida por mi repentina carcajada, pero yo te beso y cierro los ojos, apartando todo el entorno.

No sé nada más que mi boca en la tuya moviéndose desesperada, yo apretando mis pechos más hacia los tuyos, esa presión, rozor y calor, tus manos en mi cuello y espalda mis manos apretando las sábanas.

Abro los ojos, me separo, busco aire y te veo sonrojada lo cual me enciende, te beso de nuevo y hay lengua esta vez, rico, sabe bien, mis manos quieren tocarte pero me da miedo aplastarte, me separo suspirando y tú de nuevo me miras confundida, me siento encima de ti, otra vez, pero esta vez paso mis manos por tu estómago, te tensas, gritas y te estremeces todo a la misma vez, tus ojos verdes arden y yo sigo presionando por tu estómago, desabrocho tus Jeans, desabrocho los míos, y ahora si me hago a un lado, paso mi boca por debajo de tu ombligo por tu vello púbico, huele fuerte, como a vainilla pero diferente y a mí me encanta.

De nuevo, mis manos a tus pechos, dices mi nombre por primera vez, desde que empezamos y yo voy subiendo es momento, paso una de mis manos por tu oído, subo mi cara y lo lamo, te digo en un susurro, sensual y grave si eso te trae recuerdos, te tensas y yo muerdo tu lóbulo izquierdo, tú mentón, tú cuello, fuerte y al fin mi boca busca tus pechos primero por los lados, besando y lamiendo, una de mis manos juega con tu oído, estirando mi pulgar hasta que siento que lo muerdes, te miro, pienso que estas juguetona y me encantas, te lo digo, en reacción, lo chupas y siento como mi vientre se derrite, mi otra mano pasa apretando tu vientre justo donde yo sentí el calor y tú jadeas porque al hacer eso muerdo tu pezón, te quejas después y yo río, así que tú muerdes fuerte mi dedo, lo meto más profundo a tu boca y luego otro, tus manos que estaban en mi espalda todo este tiempo bajan y presionan mis pechos, fuerte, pero sin lastimar, vuelvo a morder el otro y tú vuelves a presionar.

Saco mis dedos de tu boca y rápido te quitó el pantalón, no supe de donde saqué la experiencia pero primero los tomé de abajo levantando tus caderas un poco y así fue fácil, te odio, luces tan sexy, "tócame" te digo, te ríes nerviosa, "vamos", pongo tus manos de nuevo en mis pechos y mientras haces eso me quito mi pantalón y calzón, todo junto. De nuevo siento pena pero estas tan entretenida en eso, viendo como mis pezones se endurecen que no te diste ni cuenta. Lo agradezco y me siento sobre ti, ambas quedamos sentadas, una frente a la otra yo encima de ti, te digo que me toques más y llevas uno de mis pechos a tu boca no sin antes dedicarme una mirada brillante y ardiente.

No puedo más contigo aunque no me ames yo pienso que eres perfecta y así te amo, te amo mucho. Necesito de ti y te lo digo te pido perdón, te beso apasionadamente, nuestros dientes por poco chocan pero no lo hicieron y así se convierte en un beso perfecto apasionado, emocional y caliente.

"Ah Nozomi tan perfecto como tú" susurro, me dices que me calle, y de nuevo beso tu cuello, te miro y levanto mi cabeza te digo que lo hagas, que lo beses sin decir una palabra y lo lames, haces lo mismo que yo he hecho contigo y muero en ternura, saber que de mi vas aprendiendo, gimo y jadeo, el cuello siempre ha sido mi debilidad.

Solo tú y yo, quiero tocarte y que me toques pero ni yo sé hacer eso, nunca llegué tan lejos, no sabría que hacer para que te sientas bien, igual llevo una mano a tu parte baja siempre me pregunté como sabrías, en cuanto paso dos dedos por tus labios, tú gritas y me reclamas también te tensas. Los saco rápido y después los lamo, te me quedas viendo extraño, tú sabor es rico, es delicioso es fuerte pero es dulce, no es como me lo esperaba, te pido perdón pero me sorprendes dejándome a mi ahora debajo de ti, no sé como y de donde lo sacaste pero pasas tu boca por mi entrepierna, tú boca tus labios y tu lengua, te ríes y dices que mi bello te hizo cosquillas en la nariz. ¿Acaso puedes ser más linda? te saco de ahí y te levanto para besarte dulcemente. "Tan linda" pronuncio me tuerces los ojos, te vuelvo a besar y este beso aumenta gradualmente, mientras que mis manos ahora recorren tus costados, tu espalda y tu cuello, una de mis manos se ha enredado en tu cabello, que ahora está suelto.

Tu boca bajo a mi cuello, los gemidos no tardan de salir de mi boca, dices que te gusta oírme y yo puedo sentir como mi pecho se aprieta por felicidad y tristeza mezclada, es raro pero sigo gimiendo, tú sigues besando, mordiendo y succionando, no paramos, sé que tendré marcas, aprieto tus nalgas, duro y gimes en mi cuello, no paras de hacerlo y sé que también encontré tu punto débil, los masajeo, arriba, abajo los aprieto hacia dentro y ahí gritas fuerte, alto, ok, debo intentarlo intento tocar tu ano pero me detienes, te has puesto roja completamente me gritas que estoy loca y que está sucio y me gritas más fuerte "pervertida" . Yo río y una vez más te pido perdón te beso y seguimos, nuestros labios están ya entumidos de tanto tiempo que nos hemos estado besando, mi lengua sigue peleando con la tuya en una batalla que ninguna quiere perder, mis manos aferran tu espalda y tus manos aferran mi cintura. Hábilmente coloco una pierna entre las tuyas, conoces este movimiento, lo hicimos unas cuantas veces por menos de 5 segundos pero sé que me entiendes.

Me entiendes y yo te entiendo sin tener que decir palabras, y no sólo en esto, si no en todo. Me encanta eso de nosotras, ¿por qué no me amas? Cada momento me cuesta aceptarlo menos.

Aprietas tu pierna contra mí, quitándome así las divagaciones que pasaban por mi mente, cambiándolas a pensar solo en placer y yo hago lo mismo contigo, te detesto, te amo, me siento tan bien que empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente sin saberlo estas igual, nos besamos de vez en cuando, nuestras miradas se cruzan de vez en cuando, pero así abrazadas como estamos no podemos hacer más que seguir moviéndonos, esa es la sensación más fuerte ahora, el calor es tanto y el placer también, ambas sudamos, tú olor se hace más fuerte y el mío también, se mezclan y me embriaga, estoy por perder la razón. No es lo mismo a todas las veces que lo hice sola, ahora no sé quién soy, sólo está tu cuerpo y el mío, tú mirada y la mía y la sensación en mi vientre. En mi cabeza no hay nada más, nada. Esto debe ser el paraíso, la gloria, el limbo.

Y me voy, me fui por lo que pareció eternidad y por lo que pareció nada y tus gritos incansables diciendo mi nombre me indicaron que para ti fue lo mismo.

Ambas tenemos la respiración acelerada, estas encima de mí, me acaricias el cabello y besas mi hombro, yo sólo me aferró a ti te abrazo pues siento que este momento de dicha acabara muy pronto y vendrá la inevitable plática de que es lo que pasará con nosotras en el futuro y tengo miedo porque sé que dirás que lo hiciste porque yo quería como la última vez, y no quiero, quiero pensar que me amas, que volveremos a hacerlo, que estaremos así siempre. No quiero que sólo lo haces porque eres mi amiga y después terminar en esas discusiones, por sentimientos que ninguna de las dos comprendemos con exactitud, no quiero oír que no me quieres, porque ya no te creeré después de esto no.


End file.
